


Speak Now

by brokenblades13



Series: Crankiplier Song Fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mean Amy Nelson, Nervousness, Severely OOC, Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenblades13/pseuds/brokenblades13
Summary: This is Part 2 of 15 of Crankiplier Song Fanfictions. I have been playing around with the idea of using songs for inspiration for small fics. I placed my playlist on random and just went with the first 15 songs.The song is Speak Now by Taylor SwiftEthan finds out that Mark is getting married, and decides to show up to the wedding, uninvited by Amy.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> This one is rough, with not a lot of dialogue. Hopefully, you enjoy it!

Ethan straightened up his tie, slipping into the park unnoticed, luckily. He tried his best to stay hidden as he technically wasn’t invited, though he saw that Wade and Bob had noticed him, waving slightly as if they understood why he was here. 

This all came about when Mark was cuddling, friend-wise, on the couch with Ethan, and stated that he was marrying Amy. Ethan had stopped breathing for a minute, but congratulated him nonetheless, silently hoping for a moment that he had been joking. When no “gotcha” was uttered, he realized that it wasn’t a joke and was genuine. He swallowed his feelings then, just curled up with him on the couch, watching him play a game on the switch. Ethan was almost asleep when he heard Amy yell at Mark, something along the lines of what the fuck is going on here. Ethan had always been one for physical contact, so cuddling with his friends wasn’t a new thing for him, but apparently, it was enough that Amy decided right then and there that he wasn’t allowed at the wedding, and Mark’s pleas for months had gone unheard. Hell, Ethan was barely able to see him at all, and Mark wasn’t telling him what all transpired that day, but he had known it wasn’t good, as he barely even looked at Ethan anymore. 

Ethan walked passed three women dressed in ugly pastel pinks and blue dresses that were atrocious, hoping not to be recognized by anyone as he hid in the bushes and such by the alter. That was when he saw Mark. He was standing with Wade and Bob, who luckily looked like they hadn’t said anything about seeing him to Mark. Ethan's breath caught when Mark turned and showed his full outfit. Why did this man have to be so handsome? 

He was wearing a three-piece suit, a black with a red vest, and a black-tie, his hair ruffled up in a magnificent floof that made him only more attractive, and his eyes were shining bright, chocolate in the sun. 

Ethan hadn’t noticed that everyone was getting into position for the wedding to start, and he held his breath as he watched everything begin to move in progression. His heart raced as the organ began to play “Here Comes the Bride” but it felt like it was in the wrong key, sounding too slow, too somber. He almost laughed at the irony of how it sounded like a death march, knowing this whole thing is killing Mark.

Amy walked out, dressed in a mermaid type of wedding dress, with a puff at the end of the lace. Her hair was pulled into a bun, the veil resting off a flower crown. She made her way down the aisle, slow, methodic and she looked like a pageant queen, heading to gain her crown. 

He waited, hearing the words needed for his entrance. “Is there anyone that objects to these two being wed? Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace.”

Ethan stepped out from behind the bushes, raising his hand and trying to muster up the courage to speak. “I object.”  
Amy whipped around, fire in her eyes, and Mark turned to look at him. Ethan could feel heated glares coming from all around them. But he was staring at Mark, his hand lowering as he cleared his throat. 

“I object because I am in love with the groom. Mark, you know that this is all been incredibly stupid. You know that things haven’t been right since that night. You don’t have to go through with any of this, you don’t, I swear. I don’t want to hear you say a single vow or say I do. I want you to know there are other options. I don’t even care if you come with me, but please do this for yourself.”

Mark grinned and Ethan felt his heart swelled as he looked at Amy, said something in a harsh whisper that sounded like “We aren’t doing this” and Mark stepped down off the altar. He walked to Ethan and embraced him, as some people clapped, and some started having disgruntled comments.

Ethan looked up at Mark, his eyes staring into Mark’s soul and before he knows it, Mark’s lips, his soft, tender lips, are on Ethan’s. 

Ethan returned the kiss quickly, happy to know that Mark felt the same. Mark pulled back from him, slowly, lingering for a moment as if to live in that moment. 

“That night, Ethan. I figured out I was making a mistake, but I was so far into everything, so far into this. I was just going to go through with it, for the image. I told her that I loved you, and from then on, you were exiled. I’m so sorry, Ethan.”

Ethan shook his head, laughing as he hugged Mark, whispering the next line. “I’m glad you didn’t say your vows. I’m glad you didn’t get married…”

“I’m glad you spoke up. I love you,” Mark said, his voice soft as everyone around him began to get up and leave, Amy running away to the back, no longer center of attention and rather embarrassed. 

Ethan smiled, his heart fluttering as he replied. “I love you too.”


End file.
